


Unfixable Past, Fixible Hearts

by GamerCaeshi



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Anyways, F/M, Frustration, Guilt, I call their ship KaniKettle, I can’t help it lol, I do have a part two but it’s smut, Oneshot, Radio, Third fic on here, between oc x canon, but comfort afterwards, even though she looks really young, kanika is my OC, really short sorry, she’s also a year older than kettle, so I’ll only post it if requested, this is a fluff story, tons of fluff, yes I know I’m trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerCaeshi/pseuds/GamerCaeshi
Summary: It’s been about a year since Kanika returned from her imprisonment in Hell. Though her return was met with much rejoicing, her experience in the underworld changed her.It’s late at night, and Kanika can’t sleep. Anger and guilt are powerful feelings. However, she’s not alone.





	Unfixable Past, Fixible Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic...should continue the second...I will eventually...hopefully...
> 
> Anyways, as I said in the tags, I AM writing a part two smut chapter, but I will only post it if people ask for it.
> 
> (Why are my stories so short)
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The radio was broken again.

It had happened quite a few times now - it was, indeed, old. Made at least twenty years ago, it was antique, beautifully carved out of wood, and could sell for quite a bit of money. Despite it’s hazy noises, it gave any household a nice, homey feel. But at the same time, it would need a replacement soon. 

Kanika peered at the mechanized box, contemplating whether it was time to let go of it or not. Her husband, the Elder Kettle, said that they could get a new one that worked even better, and played the same songs they loved. She could see his point, but at the same time, she would miss the sweet crackling of the music, and the memory of it. 

Sighing, the lioness fiddled with a tool in her hand that she had initially brought to try an attempt at fixing it, then decided it might be too far gone. It was eleven at night - Kanika would have been asleep by now. The radio usually helped her get to sleep, but with it broken, she knew she was in for a rougher night than typical. 

“Never should have started falling asleep to music,” she muttered. “Only backfires.”

As she stared down at the broken box in front of her, she failed to hear someone entering the room, and just about snarled when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

“WHAT-“

“Oh, Kanika, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you...” Kanika turned to see Elder Kettle standing behind her, a guilty frown on his face. Immediately feeling bad for her jumpy response, she gently took one of his hands that rested on his cane. 

“I apologize - I must’ve startled you too,” she murmured.

Elder Kettle let out a gentle puff of steam from his spout. “No worries, my dear - I’m quite alright. No need to worry about this old heart,” he chuckled.

Kanika forced a smile onto her lips, turning back to the radio. “I suppose I can finally let go of this, by the way,” she commented, ignoring the annoyed tug in her chest. 

“Oh - Are you sure? I didn’t make you feel like I was pressuring that decision on you, did I?”

“Not at all,” Kanika sighed. When the kettle let out a disbelieving trill, she repeated, “No, really, you didn’t. I just will miss it, that’s all.”

Elder Kettle didn’t respond at first, but then gently sat down next to his wife on the couch. “Darling, is...something bothering you? I mean, repeatedly, lately.”

“Is someone telling you to ask me this?” Kanika retorted. When Kettle lowered his gaze, she felt a pang of guilt. “I didn’t mean that, Keemun.”

“I know you didn’t.” Kettle chuckled sadly. “But I wish you wouldn’t leave me in the dark when you’re feeling miserable.”

The lioness frowned, angry at herself for leaving her loved one confused and worried on her behalf.   
Truthfully, she had been feeling more irritable than usual lately - but she kept it to herself as best she could. Even though she knew it probably wasn’t best, she didn’t want her problems on anyone else’s shoulders.

“Keemun, dear...it’s simply me just obsessing over nothing. You don’t need to worry.”

Doubt flickered in the old kettle’s eyes. “I truly can’t believe it’s nothing.”

Kanika ran her hand over the radio absentmindedly. She chuckled. “Well, I can say for sure I think your persistence is both a blessing and a curse.” She lay back. “But...you’re right. I’ve been more than irritable lately, and I just don’t know how to address it.” Even admitting that made another flicker of frustration in her heart.

Elder Kettle leaned against her, rubbing her hand. He waited for her to go on, but when she didn’t, he let out a thoughtful hum. “Well...When does this feeling usually show up?”

“Anytime.”

“Dear, you need to be more speci-“

“I am!” Kanika snapped, and cursed herself again. “I...I’m really not sure. It’s been little things lately - maybe the heat of summer recently, or maybe my fatigue, or maybe...” She looked down at the broken radio in her arms. “Maybe it’s just this.”

“It helps you get to sleep, doesn’t it?”

“Yes...and now that it’s broken, I won’t be able to sleep well until we get it fixed or replaced. You know what lack of sleep does to me, I...I don’t want it to happen...!”

Kanika clutched the box suddenly, her claws digging into the wood. “I can’t operate on little sleep! It makes me a mess! And you know - know that my hallucinations act up whenever that happens! I don’t want them to happen anymore...I’m tired of them, I can’t - I’m not...!”

She felt tears beginning to drip down her face, and looking down, she realized her claws had left deep scratches all over the radio. There would be no repairing it now. With a shout, Kanika stood up and threw it across the room.

The satisfaction of hearing it crash against the wall lasted for a few seconds. Panting, her fist clenched, the lioness turned back around, saw the fearful expression on her husband’s face, and felt her heart sink.

“N-No...I’m sorry...”

She sat down on the couch again and finally began to weep.

Why did she act so impulsively? Why did she hurt the ones she loved? Why did the littlest thing bother her? And why wasn’t she more grateful that she was home, home with a family who loved her, and safe?

She felt a hand on her back. Kettle was nestled up behind her, slowly rubbing her shoulders. Between her sobs, she could hear him murmuring words of comfort.

Kanika knew she should feel better, but she didn’t. She just felt even more guilty. She didn’t deserve her husband’s kindness and patience. She snapped at him far too often, was far too impatient, and blunt. Yet all he did was treat her with love. Tears rolled down her face in a steady stream. She really was the worst wife ever.

“I’m sorry - I’m so, SO s-sorry...”

Strong, gentle arms wrapped around her. “My dear...”

Kanika tried to make out words. “I j-just want to b-be patient and loving like y-you a-are with the boys and I, but I can’t, I’m too angry constantly, and fearful a-and p-paranoid, and I s-scare the boys and you and I’m n-not like I used to be and I just make you feel worse and I’m s-s-so sorry!”

“Kanika.” His tone was firm. She looked up.

“I don’t want you to be sorry. You’ve been through so much, and yet you blame yourself for all of it! It only worsens your state, my dear. You must let go of this guilt that’s burdening you.” Kettle reached forward and stroked Kanika’s hand. “It’s not fair for you to return, only to be bombarded with worries, hm?”

Kanika murmured something that sounded like a hopeless apology. Elder Kettle sighed, and propped her into his lap comfortingly.

“Kanika, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Remember when I first came to the isles? I saw you, and I immediately wanted to get to know you. You were so...open, and kind, and accepting of everyone. And-“

“That was then. Just look at me now.”

“...No, love. You still are, whether you believe it or not. You are such a wonderful guardian to the boys, and they love you so much. You have friends who love to be around you, and you have me...and I have you. Throughout all these years, you stayed loyal to me. That’s...something even I couldn’t do.” 

His tone immediately softened, but in a somber way. Kanika looked over at him. He was now staring at the ground.

“No - please, honey, no...you did everything you could in your power,” she whispered.

“I...I gave up on you...how can I forgive myself for that...?”

Kanika put a firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Do you not think what you just said to me applies to you, too? Keemun, any other person would have forgotten about me, and eventually married again. But you didn’t...because, you still had hope. It may have been a minuscule amount of hope, but it was still there. And...because of it, we’re together again.”

Kettle blinked away tears that had begun to form. “I’m sorry, dear...you’re right. I’m just so happy to be with you here, right now.” He embraced her tightly. 

“My husband,” murmured Kanika, returning the embrace. “You know, maybe the radio can’t be fixed, nor what happened, but...we can.”

Elder Kettle smiled wide, eyes sparkling in that beautiful way. “That is a wonderful thought, Kanika.”

After resting in each other’s arms for what seemed like hours, but was likely only five minutes, Elder Kettle took his cane that was leaning against the couch and shakily stood up. Kanika, despite being the same age, had a much more fit body, and stood up with ease. As if reading each other’s tired eyes, they began to head up the stairs, hand-in-hand, to their bedroom. 

Kanika helped Kettle up the last step, and walked in with him, easing him onto the bed. She lay down next to him, pulling the covers over them and yawning. She turned over, watching him settle.

“I suppose I never needed a radio to get to sleep anyway,” she murmured. “You’re here.”

Elder Kettle chuckled, and pulled her close, the two sharing a tender kiss. It lasted for a few minutes before they both pulled away, gazing at each other. Kanika took note of Kettle’s deep, rich brown eyes, in love with how they twinkled with mischief and laughter. He stared back at her, seemingly in awe.

“You’re beautiful,” they said simultaneously, then laughed. 

“Goodnight, my Darjeeling...”

“Goodnight, my dear Kanika,” Kettle hummed tiredly. He snuggled down into the blankets, and was asleep within minutes. Kanika could tell by the soft whistling from his spout.

She took a moment, admiring his sleeping form, before reaching over and switching off the light. She rested against her pillow, the room now submerged in darkness, and rested her forehead against Kettle’s.

Kanika had always been stubborn, ever more so since she returned, and had always insisted she needed music to get to sleep. But now, she realized, that might not be the case anymore.

With the last thought vanishing from her mind, she fell asleep.


End file.
